Warriors of the Forgotten Realm
by swornbyloki
Summary: Sequel to "The Influence of Love." Lira is kidnapped by warriors from Svartalfheim who have a terrible plan in mind. Loki is king of Asgard with only one obsession - to save his beloved. But The God is not as he once was; will he succeed in rescuing Lira and stopping the domination of Asgard before time runs out?
1. Chapter 1

**First chaper of the sequel! So excited right now. I have so many ideas in my head - i can't think! Enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gone**

Loki ran a hand through his beloved's hair, smiling at her sleeping form. A cold wind blew through the clearing, and he felt Lira involuntarily shiver in her sleep. _It is becoming cold. I must take her inside. _He slowly got up, clothing them both with a charm and lifting her into his arms. She mumbled incoherently and scrunched up his shirt with a hand. He smiled to himself and headed to her quarters, stopping only to ensure no one saw them.

He closed his eyes and searched the room with his mind. Nora was absent, _probably gone to her mother for consolation…this was no easy thing on her. _He hoped his existence hadn't ruined Lira's relationship with her friend. He remembered Lira explaining her friend's family to him one evening. The thought made him smile as he pushed open the door and gently placed Lira on the bed, tucking the sheet around her and brushing hair from her face. _So beautiful…_

"Goodnight my Lira. Sweet dreams."

* * *

Lira blinked slowly and lifted her head from the floor. The first thing she noticed was the pain in her right leg. Flames seared up her thigh as she stirred it, trying to manoeuvre herself into a sitting position. The hard oak wall dug into her back as she pressed against it, attempting to make herself as small as possible so as not to alert anyone that she was awake. Wide hazel eyes took in her surroundings – the dark oak walls and the elegant door seemingly carved into the wood, emblazoned with golden letters in a strange language. The clink of chains roused her senses and she looked down, perplexed at finding heavy chains circling her legs and securing her lower body to the floor. There was an equally disturbing pair attached to her wrists. Her heart began to throb unevenly as the realization that she was definitely not on Asgard entered her mind. Her gaze returned to the golden words on the door and although she knew she was in a state of trouble, the librarian side of her couldn't ignore the prospect of learning.

_Aegir….something about earth princess…._Lira found herself understanding the foreign letters, and a few minutes of contemplation after she realised that the language almost looked…familiar. As if she'd learnt it before…

_Where am I? _Lira swivelled her head around the small room, taking in the bare walls and the tangle of wood over her. The thick brown branches seemed to knit together to make some sort of roof, on top of which was a coat of leaves possibly meant to keep out the rain. The whole room looked rather like it was made out of a tree, so peculiar were its features.

Lira breathed deeply in, trying to calm her frantic mind. She was most definitely not in her quarters, nor in Asgard – unless of course this was some unknown region of the realm she was ignorant of, and her surroundings were very… earthy.

_Oh bother…what have I gotten myself into? _She clenched her hands together and pressed them into her eyes, trying to think back to the last conscious moment she remembered. All she found was her memories of the time with Loki and Nora, the most recent ones being her comforting Loki, and then a feeling of cold followed by the comfortable murmur of her beloved before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. There was absolutely nothing that lead to this place – wherever it was.

_Loki…_her thoughts turned to her beloved. She hoped he was alright, but she didn't know what to hope for anymore. Everything was becoming so confusing.

_Why am I even here? Where is here?_ She growled irritably at herself and turned to gazing at the prison wall. Because that's so clearly what it was – some sort of wooden prison. No windows, no books – nothing she could relate to, and the chains were beginning to hurt. _I have to find a way to get them off. _The chains rattled as she placed her wrists on her lap, taking to examining the crude iron. Now that she had noticed them, the pain they were inflicting just by being in contact with her skin was disconcerting. Why was she feeling so very weak?

_Concentrate Lira…think about it. _Her self induced order was hard to obey, but she forced herself to consider the reasons. She was Mercy, some Earth Goddess sent from who knew where to protect the balance of life on Asgard. So why was she here, chained in a strange room? _I don't know enough about myself… _the epiphany only proved to her how ignorant she was of her situation. She should know more should she not? _It would definitely make things easier. _

She sat unmoving for five minutes, merely staring at the crude chains attached to her body before her mind came up with an idea. Was she not a shape - shifter? The solution was simple: shift into a large animal, storm the place, then figure out a way to get the hell out of here.

The idea had seemed so simple, but after ten unsuccessful minutes of agonizing mental pain, Lira was forced to admit that the chains were not going to come off. Her activities had only succeeded in making her even wearier the more she tried to shift. It was not that she was incapable, but every time she breached the part of her mind that controlled her magic, she was met with an arduous mental struggle just to access a flicker or magic. It seemed to her that something in this room was rendering her powerless and the most likely option were the chains.

_Oh damn you! _She cursed, hitting the chains into the floor and emitting a dull thud as iron connected with compacted earth. What was wrong with her? Her head lolled to rest against the wall, the cool oak helping to calm her frazzled nerves.

_Loki I need you… _a sudden thought made her bolt upright. Shifting took her magic, so did healing and almost everything else; but telepathy took only intense concentration, and no amount of seals could arrest raw mental power. Loki would surely hear her, would he not? They had a connection that most would think impossible, it had to account for something. Even if she was realms away it was possible to at least send a single thought to him. If she tried hard enough, Lira knew she could contact her beloved, but she knew not what time it was – or where he'd be. Only one of those two were vital to her success. _Maybe I don't need to know where he is - after all, our relationship is stronger than most so I should be able to connect to him, wherever he is. _

Lira smiled with relief – maybe this could work, but she needed to rest now for she'd lost far too much energy already. As soon as she'd had a few minutes of sleep she would contact him. And with that one thought in her mind, Lira relaxed against the cool wall and tried to court sleep.

* * *

Loki tried to kick start his heart again, feeling the darkness of madness begin to engulf him. _This cannot be happening... _Trembling hands smoothed over the crumpled sheets of his beloved's bed, trying in vain to act as if she'd merely left for an early walk. But Loki knew that this was not a usual thing for Lira. She slept in after nights like yesterday; she would not be up running around at this hour.

He opened his eyes, willing himself to see her lying there, but all he saw was an empty bed, neat and almost untouched except for the creases in the sheets. Loki moved to sit on the mattress, trying to slow his heartbeat after it had reluctantly started beating again. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to stay right here – until he came for her in the morning. He swallowed dryly, clasping his hands together to stop their erratic shaking. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe and worst of all – he couldn't feel her presence anywhere in Asgard. The moment he'd awoken he'd known something was utterly wrong. Magic supported magic, and their relationship was abnormal at the least and unbelievable at the most. Loki _always _knew where she was – he could easily listen in to the thread in his chest that had connected her to him and see her location.

What worried him the most was that he could barely feel the thread anymore. It just wasn't there...and it made him panic. A reaction such as this could mean only one thing – she had been taken from him by someone. His mind thought back to last night's activities, trying to sift through the haze he'd been in when she'd pressed herself to him. All he remembered was the feel of her body, and the magical atmosphere that had surrounded them again.

_Someone was watching._ His eyes flashed open as the cruel mistake he'd made appeared behind his lids. Head in his hands, he growled at himself for being so irresponsible – how could he have not noticed that he'd forgotten to cast a blanketing spell on them? Now she was missing, and half of him was gone with her.

He jolted up, frantically searching the room for evidence that someone had taken her. All he found was a stray piece of fabric underneath the bed and a single strand of chocolate coloured hair. Both these findings he pocketed and made his way to his quarters. He needed to find her, before whoever had taken her did something he feared would harm his love.

He berated himself harshly, feeling a deep terror lurking beneath the calm demeanour he wore everywhere. It was not long before he would fall apart, but at this moment he needed to maintain his cool, or else he feared he may succumb to the madness threatening to engulf his senses. He would be alright as soon as he figured out her location. Then he could work on contacting her.


	2. Chapter 2: Alfheim

**Hi all! **

**So sorry for the agonizing wait i'm going to have to put you through soon - i have exams going on next week, so i am going to have zilch time to write anything during it. I know how it feels to have a story your reading never updated so i can empathize and aplogize deeply. SO SORRY for everything - but i will make it up to all you guys by making it an amazing next chapters. **

**Enjoy all! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Alfheim**

_A faint globe of light split the darkness and she found herself heading towards it, hoping it would be something that could help with her problem. Perhaps it was a person? That would surely be nice, to find someone else in this void of darkness. Since she'd first been thrust into the night, her mind had completely forgotten everything but one name to which she could barely put a face to. Loki. I'll know him when I see him, she told herself – if he is truly as important to me as I think. _

_The light became brighter, dividing the black with the white. The contrasting colours puzzled her eyes, causing red blotches to appear when she turned her gaze back to the darkness she had grown so accustomed to. _

_"Lira?" a voice sounded from around her, startling her. Was that supposed to be her? Who was this Lira? And who was the master of that beautiful voice? She kept quiet, not daring to move should she give her position away. The light moved, becoming something more recognizable._

_"Lira – are you there? Where are you my love?" the way he said "my love" sent shivers up her spine. The effect seemed almost familiar, as if she'd done it before – in reaction to that same voice. Perhaps she should answer; maybe the man could help her._

_"Hello?" her tentative answer echoed in the numerous hallways of darkness, fading away with each repeat. _

_"Lira! Is that you?" so she was Lira…how could that be? How did she know this man's voice? A sudden movement to her left alerted her, and she drew her gaze to the other flicker of light shining not fifty metres away. When she averted her gaze to where she thought the previous light had been, nothing but the unwelcome darkness greeted her. _

_"My Loki?" she felt her mouth move to some unheard command. Had she said that? She hadn't meant to – but it sounded so right. This man – she knew him. The light morphed closer, shaping around the outline of a tall man. Her gasp of acknowledgement surprised her. It seemed that her inner conscience recognized the stranger. _

_"Lira! I am so glad I found you – you cannot know how worried I have been. Why are you here?"_

_"I – I do not know…" she replied weakly, stunned at the image of what appeared to be a very handsome prince before her. The prince moved closer, and Lira felt her heart race as he stroked her cheek. _

_"Lira…I am worried – where are you? In what realm do you lie? I cannot find you, except in the confines of my mind."_

_"This is a dream." She said with conviction. She knew it was. Suddenly it all came back to her – the memories that had evaded her for as long as she could remember. Loki – this man was Loki, and she loved him with all her heart. Nora, Hera, Thor, Odin – the images came so fast they stunned her. He reached out to her as she stepped back, refocusing on the strangled expression on his face._

_"Lira we don't have much time, I am weak in this dimension – you are weaker. You did not know me before, I see the light come back into your eyes. Do not wander to the abyss of dreams my love; you could very well lose yourself in them."_

_She felt herself nod, suddenly very drowsy. He pulled her into his strong arms, and she felt so comfortable in them it hurt to separate. _

_"Tell me where you are, and then contact me when you return to your conscious state."_

_"I do not know Loki." She whispered, pain reflecting from his eyes into her own. "I do not know…" _

_He whimpered, panic suddenly clear in his emerald orbs. "I must find you quickly – are you safe?"_

_"I know not, but I am not hurt. I am a prisoner, in a different realm. That I know for certain. Help me Loki, help me please." The whispered plea was breaking his heart; she could feel it in his body. He was becoming hazy, and the darkness was closing in around them. Lira panicked, throwing herself into him one last time before he kissed her quickly on the forehead and threw her forward. She hit something hard and blacked out; the image of his emerald eyes the last thing in her mind._

* * *

Lira jolted awake, sweating in streams and breathing heavily.

_What was that!?_

Her head felt thick from all that had occurred. It seemed she had ventured to the other dimension in her sleep. It had been a dream – of that she was certain, but she had met Loki there.

_My Loki! _Her heart began to beat slower as she assured herself that he was well – or had seemed well enough when she'd met him. Aside from the pain he was in over her sudden disappearance, she was sure he would do everything in his power to get her back. Her mind puzzled over the unusual events. It was not normal for one to meet another in the sphere of dreams.

_My unconscious mind knew what to do. _The thought brought a small smile to her face. She could rely on at least that side of her brain.

The chains clunked heavily on the dirt floor as she attempted to stand, desperate to stretch her cramped legs. They felt unusually heavy and it was increasingly difficult to even remain upright, owing to the fact the iron cuffs were quite thoroughly clamped to her ankles and had a short length of interlocked iron chains; barely enough room to walk a few steps.

"I hope to dear god I get out of here soon…" she mumbled to herself, glaring at the ugly chains in disgust and then leaning down and touching her hands to her toes. The exercise helped a good deal, but her thighs were still aching for the usual strenuous activity Lira usually put them through. She longed to climb a tree again, to feel the wood of her bow in her hands and the strain on her shoulder as she pulled back the string and let loose an arrow –

_Lira it will do no good to think of things that will only succeed in making you more annoyed. _

A creak of the wooden door broke her self induced scolding. She instinctively took a step back, reaching into her mind for the aid of her magic before realizing it was limited to only the weakest of spells. Nevertheless, Lira tried to at least put on a persona of confidence.

"Mercy." The first word almost made her choke. _Mercy? Who are these men? _The small man who had uttered the word smiled slightly at the bewildered expression on her face. His yellow eyes flickered up her form approvingly before moving aside to let in another man of equal size into the room. Their sharp faces gazed at hers for a moment too long. Lira felt suspiciously uneasy around the fellow with the yellow eyes. They never seemed to leave her, even when she valiantly tried to ignore him and focus on the other, more pleasant looking man. Both had chiselled features and pointed ears and possessed slight but tough looking bodies.

"Lira." She said icily, ignoring the sneer on the face of the yellow – eyed elf at her bold comment. She was not going to let a bunch of elves outdo her – for that was what they were, she knew. Their pointed ears had given them away almost instantly. Now it all made sense. The prison seemingly formed out of a living tree – the inhabitants of Alfheim were very connected to the earth, the weird symbols on the door she found herself understanding. All belonged to the elven of Alfheim.

_Now I can tell Loki where I am! _The thrill of hope at the thought made Lira smile, but she quickly wiped it away when the elf in front of her frowned. His hard blue eyes searched her face before sniffing reproachfully at her and taking a step forward.

"Mercy, so sorry for your accommodation – we were unaware of the extent of your powers, now that we see they can be contained it is possible to move on to more pressing matters."

Lira scowled but didn't have time to retort because the elf had moved closer and stretched out his hand to place it on her chest. She stepped back instantaneously and it was left unmoving in mid – air for all of two seconds before the elf realised his mistake.

"I beg your forgiveness Mercy, it is an elven gesture similar to a…handshake."

"Stop the Mercy." She answered brusquely before placing a hand on his chest and removing it just as quickly. "Just Lira alright? And one query – no sorry, two, what makes you think my powers (if I have any) are contained, and secondly, how do you know the Midgardian form of greeting?"

The yellow – eyed elf scowled at her words but only shifted his footing and continued staring at her. Lira sighed internally and bit back a remark that was about to exit her mouth. The way he was staring at her was almost flattering. She was sure that comment would have caused quite a bit of movement. _It will do no good to be witty in the presence of such people too soon…I must find out more about them. _She stifled a surprised notion that came upon her, not wishing the elves to know, but she found herself beginning to think like Loki. They were perceptive creatures and would surely interpret the expression on her face. _I will have to be far more composed if I am to succeed in getting anything. _

"It is in our nature to call you Mercy – because that it what you are. It is your very essence, and we elven kind do not take to calling people anything but what they are. Our names all mean something that describes what we are at heart so there is no reason why we would not act the same with another. I know you have powers because I know who you are. It is not that complex, in reality. You are Mercy – goddess of the earth and of peace and stability. Your powers are stronger than you yet know, but iron has always been your weakness – as it is the weakness of the earth. And finally, elven are into reading – our libraries are extensive and contain books on all matter of subjects – we have read about the human realm of Midgard and pride ourselves on the fact that there is not much we do not know of the realms."

Lira had already admitted that this elf was completely correct halfway through his speech, but had shown no expression except one of impassive interest. She disliked the fact that they were going to call her Mercy whatever she said, but found herself abnormally subdued. A plan was already formulating in her quick mind, and (judging on her knowledge of elves) it would not be long before she had the ingredients to begin the experiment.

"Very well. If I may be so bold as to ask yet another question – after all, I was taken without my consent to an entirely different realm and then thrown into a prison and kept in chains – I should be permitted to ask the reason. Why did you take me?"

The yellow – eyes elf hissed angrily at her witty remark, but remained still at the look on the other's face. _They are not equals then. I take it the blue – eyed elf is of higher status. _He seemed to study her for a moment, going over in his sharp mind the consequences of letting her know too much. She stood patiently, watching both their reactions and carefully extending a sliver of magic to probe their minds. She was surprised to find them completely unguarded, yet there were some areas in the elder one's head that had a tight wall around them. The most she could get were feelings, but they would have to suffice.

"You are vital to us mercy." He began, evidently thinking it would be alright to pass some knowledge to her so as not to encourage suspicion. "The Warrior elves of Alfheim have begun to formulate a plan by the king's demand. We are to collect the four guardians of life – War, Peace, Freedom and finally Mercy, the center of them all."

Lira pursed her lips as the elf continued on. She was beginning to feel angry at the brash pride of the two elves in the room. Their knowledge was certainly admirable, but this plan they'd been concocting just did not sound correct. And what did they think she was – an item to be _collected? _She shifted her footing and decided to sit down again as the chains were becoming a nuisance.

"We needed you for a long while, but we watched and waited until you became aware of your identity – we must than that prince sometime – "

Lira felt an odd anger flare up within her, the force of it weakening the iron's power over her magic. The thought of these two elven going anywhere _near _her beloved made her want to tear them limb from limb.

"– then one night we decided we couldn't wait any longer, and you were ready."

"What makes you think I will agree to this…plan?" she said smoothly, turning to the elf and staring at him intensely.

"You must!" the yellow – eyed elf spoke up, stepping forward with zeal. Lira raised an eyebrow, hiding a smile at their theatrics. _Silly elven men, oh how petty their plans are. _

"I must? Oh – I was not aware you had the power to force anything upon me."

_I really am learning from the best. _This time she did smile, remembering Loki's quick wit he carried around with him everywhere. _Perhaps I am developing a silver tongue too. _

"You will do well to listen – "

"Velix! Shut your trap!"

"Sorry sir, I beg your forgiveness."

_So the creepy yellow – eyed elf is named Velix…interesting._

"What is your name?" she asked randomly.

"Mine? Barden, warrior general." He puffed up his chest proudly.

"You sound proud." She smirked at the elf, receiving a glare of disgust at her actions.

"Yes, well it is a high ranking to achieve."

"Aaaah, well – I would not know anything about rankings." Their faces twisted into benevolent scorn at her remark. _They must have thought me a push – over. Just because my essence is Mercy does not mean I am not intelligent. _

"You must learn the names and places of all the elves in the Dark – realm of Alfheim." Velix corrected, flashing worried eyes to his general before smiling tightly and resuming. _What is this? _The action did not go unnoticed by Lira, and she felt a uncomfortable twist in her stomach when she thought of "dark" anything.

"I am going to organize a teacher to help you. For now, you will remain in this…room until – "

Lira stood again, bashing the chains into each other with her speed. "I. will. Be. Let. Out. Of these ridiculous chains! Or I will not agree to anything you elven fiend seek! You will get nothing but disgust from me if you insist on keeping me locked away like some prisoner! I may not be of your world, but listen you elven folk – and listen well, I have power that you can only begin to understand, and I will use it willingly if I am kept in the dark like a child. Do you understand my way of bargaining Barden?"

The two elves stared at her, aghast at her unaccounted anger. Both remained immobile for quite some time before springing into action with reluctant expressions. Barden closed his mouth and breathed in deeply, eyeing her with the beginnings of respect and wariness.

"Very well Mercy. We will see to it that you are moved to one of our guest rooms. And the iron chains will come off – they were going to anyway." He added quickly, almost as if to point out that they were not all savage.

Lira nodded slightly, still standing rigidly with fists clenched. Her anger had all but kicked down the iron's hold on her magic and the trapdoor that had been closed before now flew open, filling her with the calming influence of control. It seemed that she could be quite moody when her magic was withheld.

The pair exited the room smoothly, allowing another elf to slide into the space left and make a move towards Lira. Her furious expression transformed to one of kindness as the elven maid approached warily.

"Come now, I will not hurt you. I did what I had to with the others, to ensure I was not taken advantage of."

The elf smiled hesitantly and placed small hands on the iron cuffs. They fell away with a muted thud, denting the soft earth beneath. Lira stretched her muscles, aware that the little elven maid was still present, staring at the packed earth.

"Why do you stand there silently? Do you not have a name?"

She looked up in surprise, almost instantly turning a light shade of pink at the attention. "I – I am a maid…miss. I own a name, but I am not permitted to have the pleasure of being called by it."

Lira frowned at the little elf, noting how ragged her clothes were. She was mostly clothed in a thin dress of grey that fell to the floor, ordained with only a belt which hung loosely around her slim waist. With closer inspection, Lira found that it held her meagre possessions: a small dagger carved from stone, a set of bands, a small flask held in a leather pouch with a rubber cork plugged on top. Her heart melted at the sight of the poor creature. _No being should ever be clothed like that_. She looked lower than a cleaner in Asgard, and wore less than a beggar on the streets of Midgard.

"Tell me your real name." she spoke softly so as not to startle the elf.

"S – Stella, mam – Mercy – miss."

"Forget the Mercy and mam business. I prefer Lira – that is my real name." she moved to the girl, placing a hand on her bony shoulder. "Stella is a beautiful name."

"Th – thankyou m – Lira. But I am only a maid, assigned to caring for your needs. Please – "

"Stella." Her voice became slightly harder in reaction to the elf's emotions. She could read them easily now that her magic had returned. "Answer me this: are you a living being?"

"Ye – yes."

"And do you live, breathe, eat, sleep, love and hate?"

"Er – yes."

"Then you are as equal as any of us ought to be."

Large forest green eyes blinked up at her and Lira felt herself losing herself in them. They reminded her so much of Loki it hurt to look into their depths. _Control yourself Lira. Now is not the time to let your mind wander to thoughts of him. _

"You truly – truly are Mercy, Lira."

Lira removed her hand from the elf's shoulder, casting a worried glance around her.

_That is the sole problem here._


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts

**Sorry for the long wait guys, and thankyou for putting up with my ridiculous schedule. Sometimes, i really hate exams. **

**Anyway, next chapter is ready! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Thoughts**

Loki paced the length of his room, growing more anxious with each step. He'd already analysed the piece of cloth he'd found, and the strand of brown hair belonged to the elven kind. But in which realm did she lay? There were more than one elven worlds, and he didn't want to barge into any one of them without proper proof. He shuddered as he thought of Svartalfheim. If she was there…

The magic in his hands burned harshly, reacting to the anger that had surged up from inside of him. He'd blow the realm to pieces if he had to. There was only one thing that he could not live without. And that was Lira.

The chair in front of the fire offered little comfort, yet he needed to sit before he did something rash. _Think this through Loki. _He hoped fervently that Lira had figured out her surroundings by tonight, he could not bear another moment being so utterly helpless. The things they could have done to her already…_NO! _He refused to think about it. She was on Alfheim, she had to be. Svartalfheim would not dare take an Asgardian. As he calmed his throbbing heart, Loki forced himself to think more like he used to. Becoming emotional never helped him get anywhere.

Judging the circumstances the realm was in, it was quite possible that they thought Asgard was weakened, with its king in Odinsleep and the heir banished it was certainly possible the elves had grown bored of their activities and decided to start another war.

Loki sighed; war with Svartalfheim was not uncommon. They'd been in many feuds with the ill-behaved elves, but nothing too serious. His hand stilled, resting against his chin with sudden realization. _They wouldn't dare. _He stood up brusquely, trying to dispel the thought from his mind. But it sounded far too right. _No – they couldn't, could they? _Was it possible that these elves knew about his beloved? Perhaps they were offended that Asgard was holding one of the Four. It was quite possible – as much as Loki hated to admit, that the elves had come to take what was rightfully theirs. After all, Lira _was _the Earth Goddess and she really belonged on an elven world.

_I will not let them keep her. _They had no right to take her; she was born an Asgardian – not an elven. He stared at the flames, wishing desperately for time to go faster, so that he may meet her in his dreams. This form of connection was faint but it was all he had. He was unerringly determined to keep his promise to her. He would not break it. He could not break it. She was far too important for that. He only hoped that she could remember herself, for she'd almost been lost to him last time. The realm of dreams was unpredictable and dangerous at worse.

"Loki?" he started at the voice, glancing towards the door. He'd know that voice anywhere. There was a timid knock and he launched himself across the room, throwing the door open to meet Frigga. The regal queen looked more drawn than usual; even her golden locks looked droopy. The toll the Odinsleep was taking on her was becoming apparent. She looked worse than she'd ever looked.

"Moth – Frigga?" he clenched his teeth, berating himself for loosing control. He'd always had a soft spot for his – the woman who he'd known as mother. Though she was not really his mother, he found it harder to feel angry at her than at Odin.

"Loki, we must talk. It is urgent." She looked so frail standing before him in her golden dress. She hadn't bothered with make – up, but that did nothing to detract from her natural beauty.

"What is wrong?" he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him gently. Anything that upset her made him feel horrible. She was the closest thing to a mother he'd had, and he knew she loved him still; but he couldn't bring himself to accept that he'd always felt as if she were his mother. His pride would not let him.

"Thor is still on Midgard, and your fath – my husband is still in the Odinsleep. I fear he will not make it this time." The sadness in her voice was masked well, but Loki could tell she was trying hard not to let it get to her. "Asgard is without a king. Loki, my son, we need you."

He licked his lips, trying hard not to show how uncomfortable he felt at being called "my son". This was new to him. What was she asking? For him to be king?

"Please, follow me." She turned and walked swiftly away, courageously trying to maintain her fluid gait. Loki followed cautiously behind her, mind churning at this unexpected turn of events. He didn't have time to help her, or Thor, or Odin, or anyone for that matter. All he wanted was to figure out how to get Lira back.


	4. Chapter 4: Asgard's King

**Chapter 4 people! Things are starting to get to the action...rather like a rising storm - i must have a chapter named that! :D Enjoy! Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Asgard's King**

They entered the sleeping quarters of the King and Queen, making their way around the huge gold – plated bed where therein laid Odin. He was surrounded by a glittering veil of silver/gold web that extended over the top, like a safety net. Loki felt the old anger Lira had pushed down rise up again, and he quickly averted his eyes. Frigga sat down beside her husband, glancing only once at his still form before taking a calming breath and turning to Loki.

"Thor is banished, Odin is in the Odinsleep – of which I doubt he will return from. He left it too late this time, I fear… but that is not important."

Loki felt like holding her to him, he wanted to comfort her, to tell her that he would wake up. As much as Loki despised Odin, he wanted Frigga to be happy. She'd only ever made him happy when he'd needed a friend.

"Mother…" this time he let it slip, swallowing his pride. Frigga looked up at her son, eyes wide with wonder and gratitude. She knew what he'd done then, even if no one else would have. She'd never loved him more.

"My son, do not let your emotions run amok." She smiled kindly up at him, silently thanking him for understanding. "Asgard needs a king. You are the only one who can do it now. Thor is irresponsible still, and cannot return without Odin's permission. Loki, I think you will be a good king."

He stepped back, mind racing faster than he could catch up. What did this mean? That she trusted him enough to give him the throne? All he'd ever wanted, all he'd ever dreamed about was being king. Now it was all coming true, but Loki felt very empty all of a sudden. This was not what he wanted. It had been what he'd wanted before he met Lira, but now he cared no longer for the throne. He did not need nor desire the gratitude and appraisal of people any longer.

"Mother…I do not think, I can do it." he tried to remain calm, to keep his mask of indifference in place, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so, after so much of him had been exposed.

"Loki, I know you can. Please, Asgard needs a king. They know not of Asgard's unstable position. It will hearten them to see someone in charge."

"Someone in charge?" he repeated, temper rising. He suddenly felt very useless. Is this what they'd kept him for? As a back – up? "What are you trying to tell me _mother? _That I am only useful to you now, when nobody else can take the throne?"

"Loki you know that is not the case – "

"Is that so? Because the last time someone told me that, it was found that they lied."

Frigga flinched and looked down. "We need you Loki. We always did."

"No. No, you needed me. Odin and – and Thor, the Warriors Three – the whole of Asgard did not need me before now." He felt betrayed again, the familiar ache of not belonging creeping up on him.

Frigga looked up, meeting her son's eye and holding it resiliently. She would not let this happen again. She had to make him see. "If I tell you something, will you promise me that you will indulge this information to no one?"

Loki narrowed his eyes at the sudden change in direction, but nodded once at Frigga.

"Your fa – Odin's last command was to be that you and Thor rule side by side. Together. As it should have been from the very beginning. If he does not awake, this will be his last decree."

Loki stepped back again, furrowing his eyebrows. All his anger faded away, filled only by a strong sense of bewilderment at this new statement. His eyes flicked warily to the motionless figure of Odin.

"Don't you see? This is the way it was meant to be all along. There never should have been talk of "only one shall ascend the throne." Your father – Odin was rash to state that. There were sown the beginnings of distrust and trepidation. This I know. He only recently understood that he should never have doubted you, for you would no sooner betray us than forfeit your magic."

Loki was thoroughly confused. Had Odin not despised him all along? Why this sudden need for equality, when he'd always loved Thor more? He knew Frigga loved him, of that he was certain, but what she asked was hurtful. Did she not know that Asgard would not rejoice in seeing their youngest heir ascend the throne?

"You look troubled my son."

"Of course I am." He snapped unintentionally. "You ask me to forget everything that's been said and willingly ascend the throne my father – Odin kept from me all these years."

"That is not what I mean Loki. There is something else bothering you." Her perceptiveness caught him off guard.

"There is nothing more." He replied warily.

"There is Loki. I know there is. It's that woman isn't it?" Loki frowned. Frigga only new what she had seen was that not true? She had not been present when Loki had announced to Odin that Lira would be his apprentice. So how could she know?

"How do you know about…"

"I know more than you think I do."

There was an uncomfortable silence. "What about her?"

"Where is she now?" she whispered. Loki felt himself fall apart. The mention of his beloved's absence had torn away the petulant mask he'd worn in defence, leaving only the ragged edges of how much her absence was hurting him.

"Oh Loki." Frigga rushed to embrace him, supporting the weight of his body which had become unusually weak.

"She – she was taken." He could barely speak, no matter how hard he tried to force the mask back into place; he kept remembering the feel of her beside him. This was killing him.

"By whom?" Frigga stepped back to assess her son's expression. His face crumpled in pain, making her worry even more. This was worse than she'd first perceived. This apprentice meant more to him than he showed.

"I do not know." He whispered painfully, valiantly trying to pull himself together. "I am trying to find out. I know only it was an elven. My Lira…" his eyes glazed over as he stared behind her, mind worlds away. She had a feeling he was speaking more to himself than to her. "I love her so much, she is all there is for me. I must get her back, no matter the cost. She is vital to me – I cannot survive without my Mercy…"

Frigga contained a surprised outburst. _It could not be…_but her visions were always correct. So this Lira was the one who was to change her son – had already changed her son so much. She'd never known her Loki to act like this about a woman, he's always been so excluded from parties and never gave a thought to the opposite gender; but she knew love when she saw it. She could tell he was in love and couldn't help feeling a little flicker of motherly pride at this knowledge.

"Loki." She said, bringing him back to the present. His emerald eyes glistened with tears as they met her own. "Oh my son. Have not fear, you will succeed in getting her back. I know you will." She pulled him in for a quick kiss on the forehead and then smiled what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

"Thankyou mother." He turned to leave but then seemed to remember something. He stopped and slowly twisted his head around to her again. "And I will accept the burden of the throne. If it is your wish."

"It is my wish Loki. Go get your girl." The words sounded wrong out of her mouth, but as Loki exited the quarters, he realised that today she'd been more of a mother than a queen. And he was oddly grateful for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**slight mix up with the chapters, sorry. I've got it all figured out now though, might make a little more sense now. Apologies, but enjoy anyhow! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Erroneous conclusions**

Lira pushed the curtains out of the way, reaching up onto her toes to see the view. It was so dark outside; even the trees looked like looming monsters from some horror scene. She gave up quickly; the window was far too high for her to see anything but shadows. Which was quite odd – after all, were they not elves? Their height could not be taller than Lira herself, so why did they have such high windows? _Maybe it is just this room._

Lira studied the space, letting her fingers trail over the smooth wooden walls. It was much the same as her cell had been, albeit the show of furniture that she was now presented with was slightly more extravagant. Her cell had been no more than a four by four space with a table in one corner.

The bed emitted a small squeak when she sat on the edge, protesting at her weight. _Probably hasn't been slept in for who knows how long._ Lira sighed heavily and let herself fall backwards. She spent a whole half – hour staring at the patterns on the wall in the exact same position as before. She wanted to go to sleep, to tell Loki where she was so he could come take her home, but her body was strangely disobedient. She didn't feel tired at all. Only lonely and sad.

_What do they want me for anyway? _Her mind buzzed with questions, and they were beginning to make her feel faint. Why was she here? And how on Valhalla did they manage to get past Heimdall? Wasn't he supposed to be the gatekeeper? She smirked, _so much for seeing everything. _

There was something strange about the way those two elves had looked. And what was that surreptitious glance Velix had given Barden? It meant something, she was sure of it. There was definitely something going on between the two – between everyone that she'd seen on her walk to the quarters. Alfheim just didn't look like…Alfheim. The elves here looked malnourished, unwell compared to what she had seen in books. Weren't Alfheim elves supposed to look fit and strong? The sorry elves she'd caught glimpses of looked more like rakes than anything that could walk. She was surprised to find that they could actually stand let alone do the work that they were s obviously forced to do.

But then Barden and Velix and the other elves accompanying her looked like well fed pigeons. Poor Stella looked like a sewer rat on Midgard. How could those men stand there and watch as their own kind wasted away before their eyes? What was wrong with the elves here?

"M- am?" a timid voice sounded from behind her. Lira yanked herself up from the bed and turned around to face Stella. The little elf smiled shyly and walked forward to stand in front of her. "I have been ordered to invite you to dinner."

"Oh. With who?" Lira shifted uncomfortably. Dinner meant late night. Late night meant little or no time to see Loki. Not seeing Loki meant a) no sleep the following night and b) longer stay in this unknown realm. Not good.

"Bardon wants you to meet the king. Actually, it is on the king's orders that you dine with them."

"Who's the king?"

"His name is Vukax, and his lady's is Lenora."

"Was I ordered to attend?" she asked cautiously. The elf shifted uncomfortably, wringing her hands in front of her.

"It sounded like it to me, miss."

"No miss. I told you before, Lira."

"Yes mi – Lira. Would you like me to help you dress?"

"Actually, I wasn't planning on going." Lira ran a hand along the edge of the bed, sneaking a look at the elf. Her head was bowed and her shoulders were trembling. Little gasps were escaping from her clenched teeth.

"Stella!" Lira strode towards the girl in alarm, gripping her by the shoulders and tilting her chin up. "What's wrong?"

"N – n – nothing L- L - Lira."

"That's not very convincing." Lira said softly, trying to soothe the sobbing girl. She couldn't understand what had happened. Maybe she'd said something to offend her.

"Did I say something?"

The girl shrugged, sniffling quietly. Her big green eyes glistened with tears, making her feel rather guilty. Those eyes reminded her so much of Loki, though his were a richer shade.

"Tell me please."

"You – you said you were not attending the feast." She sniffed, shutting her eyes tight. "If I go back and tell him you said no, he'll think I – I discouraged you." Her voice was so small she had to lean in to hear her words. "I will get a beating."

"But that's not fair!" she stepped away, crossing her arms in fury. What were they doing to these poor elves? "You cannot just get beaten because of something so small. If you tell him I said no?"

"He will think I lied."

"I have never heard anything so ridiculous in my life!" Lira strode to the window, glaring out at the black forest. This was not right. This was not Alfheim. "What realm am I on?" she asked suddenly, turning her gaze upon the elf again. Stella remained still, not speaking a word.

"Are you banned from telling me?"

She only nodded eyes wide in fear. _Poor girl._"Well that means only one thing. I am most definitely not on Alfheim."

The elf only swallowed nervously, inching towards the door. "Tell him I will come." The look of gratified relief on her face made Lira wonder what exactly "beating" meant. What were they doing to these elves?

"Thankyoumiss – Lira."

As soon as she left, Lira began to worry. If she was not on Alfheim, then where was she? They were elves – that much was certain. There was only one…_no. no nononononono I am not – I can't be! _She shook her head from side to side. It didn't add up. It wasn't making sense. It couldn't be.

But it did add up, and it was making sense. Perfect sense.

Why everything around here was oddly mysterious. Why the forest was an uncomfortable murky green, and the night seemed to press down on you like a heavy blanket. Why the elves garbed in fine cloth treated the others like dirt, and used their own kind as servants. Lira tried not to panic, but it wasn't working. Her body was refusing to move, so she remained motionless in the center of the room, dread creeping into her limbs an incapacitating her.

The golden words made sense to her – only because she'd read them in a book once. A book on the elves of Svartalfheim. If she truly was on Svartalfheim, then everything Loki was trying to do to rescue her would be to no avail. The elves on this realm held magic stronger than any she's ever read about, and wielded their gifts and abilities with confident success. Their world had shields and wards formulated from dark magic, a potent power that was very dangerous to handle. Dark magic was almost impenetrable.

Her knees collapsed from underneath her, forcing her onto the packed earth. There was no way out. Loki could not come to get her. She was trapped.


	6. Chapter 6: Confidantes

**Ok, so the 6th chapter is on! Sorry to all those who've had to wait - ugh, i'm packed full of stuff to do so ive gotten a bit mixed up with the chapters. In case any of you don't understand, there is a chapter i forgot to include, just look through and it might make more sense now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Confidantes**

When Stella arrived again, Lira was still on the floor, crumpled into a heap on her side with her arms wrapped around her legs. Her mind was refusing to work, it just kept mulling over the horrible truth.

"Lira? Are – are you alright?" when she didn't answer, the girl made her way quietly over to the broken Goddess. She could tell what had happened the second her skin made contact with hers. Stella already knew who this remarkable woman was and what she could do; but now she knew something more. Something that she felt she shouldn't know.

"Stella." The whispered plea made the servant girl feel guilty. She really shouldn't have used her powers on Mercy. She was nothing but peace and well, mercy; but her healing came with the additional knowledge of what exactly had injured the person beforehand. She sank to her knees and grasped the cold hand. Her heart began to beat faster at the lack of warmth. _Mercy shouldn't be so cold. Something is very wrong. _

"Lira? What is wrong?" the goddess glanced up at her, golden hazel eyes shining with tears that hadn't yet come out. Stella knew she wasn't going to say anything – she was beyond recognizing anyone but the person in her mind. Stella tentatively extended her consciousness into the air, tasting the emotions of what had happened before. She came against a solid wall of black despair. Her eyes widened as the goddess glared up at her menacingly and flinched as her mind was thrust out of the goddesses' vicinity. She felt horrible for prying, but she knew that she could help.

"I can help Mercy – Lira. Please, I had no intention of prying into your personal life, but I am a healer and with that comes the ability to sense what has happened to hurt you so."

Lira's eyes softened somewhat, trusting the elf's sincere words. She opened her mouth, forcing herself to speak though it came out no more than a whisper. "You do not have to endanger yourself that way Stella. Entering my mind would prove dangerous to you. My walls were built stronger than any with the help of…" here she paused, pain filling her eyes again. Stella felt as if her heart had ceased its beating as the truth suddenly dawned on her.

"You are in love Mercy?"

The goddess swallowed, pulling her hand away from the healers grip. "I am. And I am loved back, but I cannot ever see him again."

Stella gasped. "Why not?"

"Because on the realm of Svartalfheim one is encased in dark magic more potent than any. I pray my Loki will have the power and determination to thwart the charms placed on this world and save me. I was taken here against my will, to be used for some unknown purpose."

Stella bit her lip, guiltily shrinking down into the ground. It was not her fault that Mercy was taken here, but neither was she completely liberated of any error. She should have told her immediately instead of keeping it a secret like she'd been asked. Stella gazed into the goddess's warm eyes and decided to do what her heart was suggesting. It would warrant a beating, but she could think of nothing more to do in the current circumstance. She was not going to let the people of Svartalfheim wreck havoc on a peaceful realm.

"Listen, I have to tell you something."

Lira shifted into a sitting position, casting aside all thoughts for the time being. If she was going to have any chance whatsoever of getting out of this place, the first thing she had to do was figure out more. Her powers had noticed a change in the servant girl. It was subtle, but it existed. Her emotions had taken a completely different turn; and it seemed to Lira it was for the better.

"You are correct of course; you are on the realm of Svartalfheim. What you do not know is this – although I have a feeling you were not far off when you said you were stuck here; this realm is divided into two halves." Stella swallowed, shifting closer and lowering her voice so as not to draw attention to their exchange. They were reasonably safe in the room, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

"One half is what you would call the … peaceful side. The elves who occupy the area are not concerned with ruling or wars or any of the things Svartalfheim is known for. They are happy with what they have and have no desire to start any form of battle. Their king is kind and honest. All who live under his reign are protected and loved – which is far more than I can say for those of us who are unlucky enough to be brought here. To the other side. There are no guarantees with the dark elves of Svartalfheim. One does not know where they stand with these wicked creatures. They plunder and kill, take what they want – all the desire. Their king – our king, Vukax, demands to be respected and revered. He is cruel and devious, stopping at nothing to obtain the information to make the dark force of Svartalfheim unstoppable." Stella was beginning to breathe heavily, trembling under Lira's hands.

"Are you well?" her expression was killing her. There had to be another way to explain this. It was sounding far too true for her liking.

"I am not. Speaking the truth of the dark elves takes a price. We servants were taken from our homes in the wilderness of Svartalfheim, where we dwelled peacefully and happily and brought to the king. We were rationed out to different posts and then forced to swear by the blood oath. I cannot say more than I am permitted to, if I divulge information that is top secret I will suffer the consequences."

"What do you mean? That you have upon you a curse?" Lira knotted her brows together. It sounded all too unbelievable.

"Correct. We have upon us a number of curses. All for the sake of protecting the dark elves plans. I cannot say anything more or I will cease to exist. That is the strength of what you are dealing with. I say only to take care."

Lira released the elf's hands and she slumped to the floor, sweat rolling in streams off her skin and mixing with the tears that had escaped from the green eyes. Her body was wracked with convulsions, jerking randomly like a wounded fish on the hard earth.

"Thank you Stella. You have no idea how much this means to me. I will heed your advice – you have no need to speak any more. I can see what these wretches have done to you."

"Speak not of the elves as wretches. Most have no choice but to obey Vukax. And…I fear someone will overhear this exchange. For that I will surely die."

Lira leant back against the bed, pressing her fists into her eyes. This could not be happening. She had to think of a way out of this place. It sounded a lot like this Vukax wanted a war. Between what realm she was unsure of, but it wouldn't take long to find out.

"What of dinner?"

Stella opened her eyes and licked her dry lips. The convulsions had ceased and now only her hands were trembling. "You have to attend Lira."

"Of course I do." Her feet scuffed the ground as she rose from her sitting position. _I have to get started straight away if I want to find out more. _She was dying to get this over with and succumb to the peaceful land of dreams. Loki would be worried, if he was getting any sleep at all.

"Alright then. Are you staying or going? I must get dressed."

"I would like to stay Ma'm – Lira. There are dresses in the closet."

"What colours?" Lira couldn't help asking. She was still picky about her clothes. Residing on Svartalfheim would not change that.

"I know not. But we must hurry." Stella picked herself up from the ground, throwing a weak smile her way before rushing to the closet and throwing open the elegant doors.


	7. Chapter 7: Epiphany

**Chapter 7! Loki is distressed...bit of a spoiler there, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Epiphany**

Loki shifted his position on the chair, staring at the wrinkled claw floating in its jar of blue liquid. _She has not fallen asleep yet. Perhaps she is in trouble. _He shook his head, discarding the thought almost instantly. They were realms apart, but he was sure that he would know if she was hurt. She was most probably too worried to court sleep – as he was.

He couldn't figure out anything, and it made him so frustrated. The sense of confidence and well being Lira had shared with him had all but disappeared, leaving behind a hollow feeling that echoed with memories of the past. It seemed so far away, the time of happiness and peace. Since she'd left his heart had gotten lost with her absence. It made him feel so alone. And it reminded him of the painful truth – _his _painful truth. Maybe it was all meant to be. Perhaps he had merely chanced across Lira and she was never destined to be his. Maybe he was destined to be alone anyway, and no matter how hard he tried he'd always live alone.

The thought crippled him, forced him down a path he'd vowed he'd never trespass upon. His finger nails pressed into his skull, and he screwed up his eyes and tried to block out the world. _Do not let petty suspicions deter you from finding Lira. She is the most important thing now. _

Emerald eyes fell upon the strand of dark hair coiled neatly in a silver box. Loki moved a hand over the box, and it shimmered out of existence. The piece of hair hung before his eyes in the same position it had hung not hours ago. The god had spent countless hours at his desk, researching and studying the few pieces of proof the elves had left behind. He knew only that she was on an elven world, and all he had to work with was his own gut feeling and a piece of embroidered cloth. As much as he hated to admit it, Loki was beginning to yield to his suspicions. They had never failed him before and something inside him knew it was right.

The logic was short lived, and Loki felt the beginnings of panic sink its teeth into his limbs. _Do not think of the worst. She is safe – she is safe! _Nevertheless, he could not control his beating heart which suddenly felt very existent. There was no other realm she could be in, and the fabric off one of the elves tunics was related to the elves of Svartalfheim.

"She cannot be…" he couldn't finish the murmured statement. His throat had constricted with fear. _What they could do to her…_

"Useless – pathetic!" he let the strand drop and spun around in anger, knocking a pile of elven books off the table. He glanced backwards, out of habit. Even in the most irrelevant of times, the sound of a falling book always caught his attention. When he was a young boy, the others used to tease his love for novels. Sif had burnt more than her fair share of scrolls in her hate for all things connected to the youngest prince, and Thor had more than once destroyed a few of Loki's most cherished editions, by accident or not.

The thought brought back bitter memories, and Loki grimaced as the bile rose in his throat again. Would he ever forgive and forget? _How can I? When they have hurt and mocked me for as long as I can remember? _

"They matter not." He grumbled to himself, spinning around and standing up. His green eyes fell on the spot of light in the room and he stood, mesmerized by the blue flames in the hearth. The sight brought back the very first time he'd realised his love for Lira, when she'd jumped into the lake and emerged freezing and half dead. A coy smile replaced his scowl as he unconsciously recalled how her dress had clung to her soaking body. He remembered how her body lay across his lap, her frozen fingers tangling in his shirt – how good it felt when she'd kissed him – _NO! _He would _not _think about her, he couldn't…

The god felt his walls crumble, evaporate into thin air as he sank to his knees. "Valhalla help me…" he whispered to himself. How could he be so _weak? _The feeling of disgust returned to him, filling him with a horrible echo of how he'd been before her. If she did not return, he feared his former traits would return to him. He shook his head wildly, raven hair falling into his face. _I cannot revert to that! Think - think!_

Wide emerald eyes rose to meet the flames once again. Her absence was killing him. _This is no way a king should act! Pull yourself together! _His subconscious screamed at him. How could he think of leadership, when the love of his life had been taken by the mortifying elves of Svartalfheim? The things they could _do_ to her! The possibilities made him sick.

He felt disgusted at himself. Why on Valhalla did he feel so weak? _This is not the way it is. Not the way it will be. _The only way to get her back was to be strong, use all his skills to achieve what he desired. A hardened resolve forced it way into his mind, claiming his body. He would get her back if it was the last thing he did. Nobody had a right to take his beloved away from him – those who did would suffer the consequences.

In his palms, a deep blue magic began to form, weaving itself around his arm in response to the God's feelings. It glittered harshly, taking on a vibrant green edge as it continued its path around his arm, spilling a black mist from its core. Emerald eyes lifted to the ceiling, their depths hardening remotely as a wicked smile stretched across pale skin.


	8. Chapter 8: Darkness and Air

**Apologies for the tremendously long wait i've put you through, there's been a lot happening with my life, both personal and academic (school is tough :\) But i have managed to write - even though i had writers block for like, half a year - sorry about that guys. And there was a slight mix up with the chapters, hopefully you clever people have figured out my ridiculous mistake, sorry about that. Nevertheless, Enjoy chapter 8!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Darkness and air**

Lira took one last glance at her reflection in the large oval mirror before following Stella out of the room. The purple/black dress reminded her of Loki, for what reason she didn't know. Perhaps it was the way his hair looked sometimes, in the sun. She winced, closing off that part of her mind. The last thing she needed to do was break down in front of anyone here.

What she'd really wanted to find was a lovely green dress – on an elven world this should not have been so difficult, but apparently Svartalfheim had a thing for dark colours. _Probably because this side of the realm is darkness orientated. _The soft green dress she'd been brought here in was somewhere in the basin, soaking in lukewarm water to remove any stains. Courtesy of Stella.

"This way Lira, miss." Stella ducked under a low branch and passed through a stone arch, glancing around her anxiously. The area was quiet – they'd left the noise of the prisons behind them a few minutes ago. The dark forest stretched out on either side of her, casting eerie shadows onto the flat path in front. Her hazel eyes regarded the foreboding darkness warily, following after the maid in quiet perceptiveness. Nothing about this realm appealed to her, so far. It looked like a place fit for demons and creatures of the dark, not for elves.

Her magic was loose, roaming around the area ensuring that nothing catch her unaware. In an unfamiliar place, Lira relied on her abilities to warn her of coming danger. The last thing Loki needed was to see her injured. It certainly wouldn't help his stress levels.

"How far is this place? And why on Valhalla is it in the middle of nowhere?" Lira stepped over a fallen branch, frowning at the sky. It had turned a dangerous shade of purple that could only signify one thing: rain.

"Valhalla?" Stella raised an eyebrow, momentarily sidetracked. Lira flushed, looking down. She'd forgotten she was on Svartalfheim. They would not encourage such trivia's as afterlives.

"Nothing. Just an Asgardian saying…"

"Not much further now." Stella continued on, choosing to leave the subject behind. Lira didn't look all too comfortable explaining such things. "Vukax resides in a huge palace. The prison rooms are the farthest away from his castle. He does not associate himself with prisoners – you are a lucky exception."

"Lucky?" she scoffed, glaring at the darkness. She doubted tonight would exactly warm her towards the king. He didn't sound like such a lovely ruler to her.

"Yes – most prisoners from other realms are disposed of. You were kept only because of…his plan." She whispered the last part, giving Lira a look that could only mean one thing. _Well of course I'm no special thing. It's only my power he wants._

"That may be so, but even if he tried to _dispose _of me, I would not go down without bringing all or most of his forces with me."

"That I believe, miss. That I believe." Stella murmured, pushing aside two thick bushes and stepping onto a sudden appearance of granite rock. It looked like some sort of pathway, winding around the last few trees and stopping at another arch, this one larger and decorated with gems of various colours. Beyond that her eyes fell upon an unremarkable monument made of stone and some shiny metal not unlike what was on Asgard.

"_That's_ his castle?"

Stella gazed in awe at the unimpressed goddess. It was a monument of great size and power. She couldn't understand why Lira looked so unimpressed. Her hazel eyes fell upon her expression, and Stella saw a flicker of surprise pass across her features.

"You honestly think this is admirable." It was not spoken as a question. "I'm sorry to say, Stella, but Asgard has far greater castles and buildings than Svartalfheim. This is not exactly admirable – it would pass on Asgard as one of the smallest monuments we possess."

Stella looked from the castle to Lira, awed at the goddess's words. "You mean to tell me…that on your realm there are many more monuments – of greater size?"

"Of course. My sleeping quarters are bigger than this thing." Lira hid a smile. She was exaggerating a little, her sleeping quarters were not at all this huge, but the look of wonder and awe on Stella's face was priceless.

It took a moment for her to snap out of it, but Lira didn't mind. Her main focus was on the interior of the palace. She extended her mind slowly, memorizing all the escape routes and guards stationed in front of them before withdrawing back into the recesses of her mind. It wouldn't be too hard to escape if she needed it, but she highly doubted that she'd be able to get away from the king if what Stella had said was true, even if she'd slipped past the guards. A quick glance back at the small girl showed that her mind was elsewhere – Stella was not concerned with anything Lira was doing, her deft distraction had worked.

A sharp wind sprung up from the stretch of open field leading to the palace, ruffling her long hair and pressing her dress into her skin. The loose fabric floated out behind her, caught on the tide of cool air. It was not unpleasant, and Lira felt herself smiling despite what had happened to her recently. The air was the first nice thing she'd found in Svartalfheim. Out here even Vukax could not pollute the air with the darkness of his far - fetched desires. Out here – this was _her_ element. A sense of pride filled Lira at the thought of it. _Vukax can bring his worst. We shall see who is a prisoner._

"We must go. It is already late." The petite figure of Stella rushed forward, oblivious to the thoughts and revelations of her mistress.

They followed the winding path, keeping a brisk pace so as not to find themselves caught in the coming rain. Huge oak doors barred the entrance to the palace, their polished surface gleaming harshly in the wane moonlight, seeming wicked even in the dull light. Two heavily armed guards ran forward, blocking the path with long, curved axes meant for war. Lira examined their weapons silently, allowing small tendrils of magic to leak out and touch their surface. This contact helped her form an idea of what might be considered as heavy duty armour, a fact highly important if the need arose for war. She did not expect Asgard to announce war just to take back a single person – after all they were leaderless as well, but information that could be easily obtained never hurt anyone.

"Who is she?" one of the guards asked, flicking dark grey eyes to her and then back to the servant.

"Sir, I am under orders by Vukax to deliver Mercy to dinner, sir." Lira admired her blank face and calm voice. It took a lot to be calm when held at knife point. The one closest to her leaned down, squinting into her face with blue eyes that shone like sapphires amidst a curtain of straight dark hair. One of his ears twitched as he surreptitiously sniffed her. She flinched back, disgusted at his wicked grin. And it wasn't the wicked she was so accustomed to in Loki, this was darkness beyond compare; a fetid anger that boiled just below the surface ready to combust at a moment's notice. For the first time in her life, Lira wished her powers weren't so developed. Sometimes knowing someone's emotions was a cruel gift.

"Very well. You may enter." They drew back, the grey eyed elf nodding slightly to the other and twisting around to push open the doors. They walked past, Stella trembling only slightly as they brushed past the elves who gazed at their retreating forms in twisted amusement before shutting the doors softly. Lira glanced at the servant beside her, slightly worried at the direction her thoughts had taken. It seemed she knew one of them. She was about to ask when they rounded a corner and Lira was confronted with the most amazing elf work she'd ever laid eyes upon. A tall stone archway staked the entrance to a large hall room, its walls covered in crawling ivy and small red flowers that poked out from underneath their blanket of leaves. Chairs were positioned around a solid birch table, seemingly a part of the ground they stood upon and several chandeliers hung suspended from the roof by knotted vines the likes of which she'd never seen before.

Then she noticed the buzzing sound that was emitted by ... everything really. It took a moment for her to realise that the buzzing was in fact, magic. Magic not unlike her own, blended into the atmosphere by the plants and earth from which it came and colliding with her own. She blinked; slightly overwhelmed at the way she was feeling. It wasn't like she'd never felt powerful before because she had – several times but standing in this room, she could the feel the beginnings of a magic so ancient its power hummed through her very core.

And that magic was her. She knew it before her conscious mind spoke it. She was Mercy, Goddess of the Earth. Her power outrivaled even Loki's because it was a power so old – older than time itself – it had no limits. She smiled, feeling the earth hum in response to her euphoria. _Thankyou Loki. Oh thankyou – thankyou for loving me, for believing in me, and for seeing in me something worth your pain. _

"My oh my – it's the legendary Mercy!" Lira gasped as she realised there were people present and looked down, feeling the chagrin rush up to her cheeks. She'd been so focused on her newfound magic that she'd completely ignored the hall full of people. _Idiot. _She mumbled a curse, took a small breathe to compose herself and then looked up, staring straight into the black pupils of the king.

"Vukax."


	9. Chapter 9: Resolute decisions

**hello all, I kinda figured I should make up for leaving everyone hanging before, so iv tried to write in my spare time as much as I can. :) hope you guys like it, it's a bit of a sudden epiphany for Loki in this chapter, but I've got it all planned out from here. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Resolute decisions**

Loki gazed at the ceiling, feeling the solid coolness of the wood pressed against his back. It had already begun to get dark, the many suns of Asgard slowly sinking down into the horizon. He welcomed this short moment of relief, knowing that it would not last long. It never did. He could only hope she'd be asleep when he finally succumbed to the realm of dreams. He wanted her so bad it was killing him, and she was off somewhere else, living in the land of the elves. _They dare to take her – _he stopped and squeezed his eyes shut. It would not do to think about his enemies this way. It would only provoke the darkness inside him. A small smile touched his thin lips at the thought of the dark magic that had spilled out of him before. Its power was yet to be discovered, but he already knew that this was something worth reckoning with. If it helped him prepare for rescuing Lira, then it was worth it all. All he needed to know was where she was.

He frowned, leaving his eyes shut and delved deep into his soul, searching for the thread of love that was the only thing keeping him sane. It was there, but its weakness was apparent and left Loki feeling uncomfortably on edge. He felt as if it would snap at any moment. Of course that could not happen. _Not unless she ceases to love me, or they ki – _his heart hammered in his chest, suddenly very real. He would _not _think of that. He could not. If he did, he feared he would succumb to the madness threatening to resurface.

A shaft of sunlight fell onto the emerald covers of his bed. He gazed at it in remorse, feeling a wave of loneliness come crashing down onto him. He missed her _so much_. He should have been thinking about his new reign, but that seemed so petty compared to this other problem. How could he be expected to rule if she was not by his side? She was his rock, the one thing he could turn to and not feel as if he were being ridiculed. For a moment he felt a strange anger at his moth – Frigga, for placing yet another burden upon his shoulders. _There is no one else. It is what you always wanted..._the old whisper of the past echoed in his mind. He blinked rapidly, feeling a stray tear slide down his cheek. It was not what he'd wanted at all, he realised now that all he'd desired was to be appreciated, to be loved for who he was. He'd never thought it would come in the form of a woman, so he'd contented himself with ruling Asgard.

There was a loud pop as the wood in the fireplace burst, spraying an eruption of blue green flames into the air. Loki watched them disappear, extinguished by the air in the room. For a moment he felt himself wishing Thor were here, so he could have someone to talk to. He missed the warm comfort of his brother's presence with a fierce dependency. _I truly have changed..._ emerald eyes sat fixated upon the convoluted depths of the flames, his mind churning away at the many thoughts. He was now ruler of Asgard, he could make his own decisions. Loki sighed, admitting to the truth of his epiphany.

Asgard needed Thor, and so did he. "Time to bring you back, brother."


End file.
